someone's meaning of happiness
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP, freeverse. *sequel/companion to "Breaking a Sisterly Bond"* Padma just likes Kingsley's companionship. It's not love. There's no reason for Parvati to be jealous of anything or of anyone. Of course not. Mention if used, thx.


**someone's meaning of happiness**

A HariPo freeverse piece

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by me, so please gimme a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in the **M&MWP forum. **Check out and join the forum FUN! Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: This is a sequel/companion to "Breaking a Sisterly Bond," though you don't have to read that first. :]

%%%%%%%%%%

there are days

when you're tired

when you're upset

when you feel as though you can't take another day,

of any of this

&&he knows

he's almost always there when you start to

**c/R:a.C'K**

you don't need comfort,

not really

you don't need anything

b!u!t

it's the fact that, in spite of that,

he will still seek to make you **:)**smile**(:** again

[even if he _does_ have a massive amount of paperwork on his desk to get through]

he will attempt a joke

(does anyone else know that the Minister of Magic isn't actually funny?)

he might give you a serious look…and then go cross-eyed to make you laugh

(what kind of a goofball did they hand the care of the Wizarding world?)

he sometimes even tugs on your hair,

unb-r-a-i-d-ing & b-r-a-i-d-ing it over & over

(shouldn't he being making appointments instead of playing with your hair?)

and…no matter how hard you try to suppress it…

a !GRIN! breaks out on your face

why?

why is it that he has this power over you?

is it even a _power_ over you?

whatever it is, it **works**,

and you spend so much time at work that you forget you have a home

(even though the Minister of Magic & his secretary would just be pure scandal in the eyes of most)

but—

it's just one of those _things_

you never knew how to describe love

(heck, you still don't!)

but _**maybe**_ it's…

when you wake up in the morning thinking of his gentle smirk

when you are fully alert when you hear his voice

when you get defensive whenever someone else talks of him

when you laugh for no reason at all & he doesn't ask why—he just laughs along, too

when you _b:r:e:a:t:h:e_ the same air as him & you just feel at **HOME**

when you feel your heart fracture when you see something get to him

when you walk into a room, and "hullo" is just ten billion times better than it would be with anyone else

…hmm…

maybe it's when

he says he loves you&&respects you&&will never let you quit or be transferred to another department

(who knew the Minister of Magic could be so possessive?)

Ah.

it is when

you look into his chocolate eyes

&&you see yourself reflected&&

you see a you that you've never seen before

["happy" doesn't cut it to describe you now]

your heart FILLS and (((swelllls)))

even as you see your twin seethe in the background with envy,

you know you can't do anything to help her,

though you want to

(because you can't merely conjure up a love like yours for her,

no matter how badly you want her to share in your happiness…

because her own happiness will be different from yours—if she ever allows herself to seek & welcome it)

she'll just have to hate you for now,

and you'll just have to deal with it for now,

because she needs someone to be angry with

[though it's no one's fault that she's leading such a feeble life]

even if it b,r,e,a,k,s you,

do not admit defeat

just…

have a day that feels as though it's the worst in the world

&&let him tell you that everything's going to be

all right

(after all, he's the only one who could ever convince you of that)

%%%%%%%%%%

**Wow. Um, word vomit. *lol* I just let my fingers drift over the keyboard for this one…but I like it. Padmingsley's an OTP of mine, so I wanted Padma to describe their love as something beautiful but almost indescribable. I guess I did that! XD I feel for Padma, but Parvati will be all right. They can't live each other's lives, after all.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-mew-tsubaki :]**


End file.
